


come to bed (i'll be your girl)

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cock Warming, Coitus Interruptus, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hint of Praise Kink, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kink Negotiation, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, cant believe ive written this, mentions of mirror sex, oh my good god you write about cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Duke of Fraldarius is an integral part of peacebuilding in Fódlan. He's also a human who needs sleep. The Duchess of Fraldarius has a rather particular method to help him relax.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> saw on the kinkmeme light that cockwarming was requested (not for netteflix) but i couldnt help but think of them . if anyone who knows me irl or my actual ao3 name reads this you didnt read anything . i waited until this wasnt thr 400th netteflix fic on here to post bc i think i wouldve died if *checks tags* cockwarming was the most recent entry  
> im also unsure if this is actually cock warming ??? this is one of those things i know abt purely through fic so i tried following the standard formula  
> also thank u carly rae jepsen for i'll be your girl  
> i was drunk when i wrote this but unfortunately sober when posting it
> 
> 'oh my good god you wrote about cockwarming' - my irl best friend's reaction to this

Felix swears he's going to go grey at the age of twenty five. 

The sheer number of letters and proposals and documents needing his approval and signature coming from Fhirdiad were never a huge hassle, when he lived in the Castle and was able to get things sorted and back to Dimitri whenever he needed, but in Fraldarius there are couriers and runners and pigeons that come with deadlines and need his immediate approval, all under a sensitive deadline.

It's started keeping him up at night. And he isn't doing it for Dimitri, or Edelgard, or any of the Alliance lords. He's doing it for the people of Fódlan, the real people who matter.

He moved one of the numerous extra desks from the library in the castle into their sitting room under the guise of efficiency. In the evenings, when Annette was just out of the bath and toweling her hair dry, humming to herself under her breath, or reading one of the many magic tomes the school of sorcery would send her, Felix would sit at the desk and read through charters from Enbarr with Edelgard's harsh signature demanding he look over it before forwarding it on to Dimitri, or crawl through Holst Goneril's thirteen-page correspondences with a keen eye, rather than sit with his wife, maybe run a whetstone along his swords, unwind from the day and demands of Duke of Fraldarius.

Annette had mentioned one or two times that they should consider moving back to Fhirdiad for a while, just until things were settled across Fódlan, the use of couriers and pigeons too precarious for the delicate, time-sensitive subjects. Felix protested because as Duke of Fraldarius, he shouldn't always turn away from the region he's supposedly the Duke of. His father neglected Fraldarius long before Duscur, leaving the domestic side of his territory to his brother, and for five long years, Fraldarius and its people made up the majority of the Faerghus resistance, they deserved a Duke who wouldn’t desert them for lofty dreams in the capital. That, and Felix hated the idea of looking unworthy.

"No one will think you're unworthy for helping build peace. I can assure you of that." Annette had said, and kissed his nose.

It warmed him somewhat, but it doesn't stop him from crawling out of bed just before dawn, pulling his sleeping clothes back on, leaving his sleeping wife in bed. He creeps towards the desk in the sitting room, lighting the lantern, and hopes the faint glow won't wake her. His tired eyes swim as he stares down at the sheets and documents, a rising swell of irritation settling between his ribs as he looks at the assorted paper. The three couriers currently resting in Fraldarius for the night would be leaving in a short few hours, one to each capital of Fódlan.

Felix doesn't remember putting this much effort into his schoolwork. He doesn't remember putting this much effort into his duties when they were in Fhirdiad, and being able to communicate face to face with people worked much better. He starts on his first letter, then the second, shuffling between them, and after a while he doesn't notice Annette at the door of their bedroom, a blanket thrown over her shoulders, a concerned expression on her face.

"Felix?"

"Hum?"

"Felix, the sun's not even up." She says drowsily, as if it explains anything.

"Couriers leave when the sun rises." Felix responds, not looking up from Hubert von Vestra's sinister and curling script. "I have to get this done."

Annette's hands rest on his shoulders, the scent of her all consuming, enveloping him with the first hint of calm since he woke up in a fit. They slide down his shoulders, down his chest, her chin resting on his. "You have to relax, that's what. The couriers can wait."

"You want me to tell," He says, scrambling for the letters. "The King of Faerghus, the Emperor of Adrestia, and the Duke of Goneril, to wait?"

"I know, radical concept." She snorts, and her hands move lower, just brushing past his nipples, making him jump just the slightest. "Can I join you then? I might be able to help."

Annette has already moved away from him to find a spare chair in their sitting room before he can tell her to go back to bed. He takes a second to knead his wrists into his eyes, sore from all the squinting, until Annette taps his shoulder to pull him back from the desk, before seating herself onto his lap.

Felix's first realization is that this armchair--stolen from Fhirdiad when they moved back to Fraldarius--has always been big enough to hold the both of them, with Annette curled up in his lap, facing away from him, but it fits her just fine with her knees tucked in against the arms next to his thighs, her hands settling on his shoulders. His second realization is that his wife is still naked, only wearing the blanket that keeps her breasts only somewhat covered. Her nipples are hidden, but he can see the curve of them, as well as the marks and hickeys littering her chest and neck, the blooming evidence of their night before. Her smile is tired, but also too content, too pleased with herself for him to even think of an appropriate response.

"How is this going to help me finish all this work?" He asks, endearingly, even if he means it seriously, brushing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"I might have something I'd like to try, if that's okay with you." She says, not quite nervous, but that same skittish energy she gets whenever she wants to suggest something to try. He thought she was all out of ideas of things she wanted to try for the meantime, when she suggested moving their gold, floor length mirror to the foot of their bed. It acted as a compromise for Felix's compliant that when they had sex with her on her hands and knees and ass in the air, he couldn't see her face, or kiss her, even if it had seemingly overnight become one of her favorite positions.

Felix doesn't exactly like watching himself, but he likes Annette watching him watching himself and that's enough of a compromise for him.

"Will it be quick?" Felix asks instead, as his eyes drift to the letters over her shoulder. She frowns at that, pushes on his chin to return his focus to her.

"It'll help you relax, and you'll still be able to get your work done."

Felix doesn't answer, but he does raise his eyebrow at her, curious to what she means.

"So it would be like... or well I guess it would be more like... well you would..." She starts, her face shifting through a dozen different expressions. She's still sleepy, he notes, words drowsy, but not slurring. He listens patiently as she tries to iron her words out. "Can I uh, show you, instead?" Annette asks, looking up at Felix through her long eyelashes. Felix nods, inching his hands under the blanket, waiting for her to start moving in whatever way. He's intrigued by this, even if the stress beating in his chest makes him want to kindly decline her offer, and ask her to return to bed so she can’t tempt him away.

"If you don't like it, tell me okay?" She says, kissing his cheek and the corner of his lip. She licks her hand quickly before reaching down to the loose waistband of his trousers, her hand finding his soft cock, the friction of her spit and fingers making him moan.

It's been enough hours that he doesn't flinch at the touch, and it certainly wouldn't be the first time Annette had quickly jacked him off between meetings or councils or deadlines. He'd done the same to her, when she'd be going from the castle to the School of Sorcery, keeping her quiet against the door of his study with his fingers inside her and his thumb in her mouth.

Things felt much simpler then, even if Fódlan was much more unstable.

She slowly moves her hand up and down his shaft, pressing her body against his as she brings him to full hardness. Felix buries his head into her neck and presses kisses up and down her jaw, picking up missed spots from the night before. He's too enticed by her neck and her hand and the dizziness stirring in his head for him to register the slick, wet sound from between them, Annette's other hand lazily moving in and out of her hole. She must be loose enough from the night before to get her pinching her face and sighing so soon, moving her hands out of sync. There's a distant memory of their first few sexual escapades creeping into his consciousness, when they'd sit at opposite ends of the bed or tent and get themselves off, too awkward and shy to actually touch each other. They were fighting a War, for Seiros' Sake, but Felix couldn't even touch her back then. The wetness and heat of her cunt makes his leg damp as she languidly grinds against him.

"Is this okay?" Annette asks against his ear, and in response Felix takes the skin under his lips and bites gently, savoring the gasp she makes. He wants to push her hand away and replace her fingers with his own, stretching her with practiced ease. 

"Okay, time for the next part." She says, more to herself than him, and Felix can't stifle his snort.

"Next part?"

"What I want to try!" She says, and Felix feels a thrill of anticipation.

He watches in the faint candlelight, and the distant brightness coming from the window, as she raises herself up on her knees aligning his cock with her entrance. She's still nicely stretched from before, and Felix brings his hands to her hips to help her down, moaning quietly when her full weight rests against him, his cock hard inside of her. He knows Annette likes when she gets to ride him, likes putting the effort in to fuck him, and with baited breath Felix waits for her to start moving, even as his anxiety about the work behind her, the rising sun, the deadlines approaching, are doing no favors.

Study breaks were allowed, right?

A minute goes by, then two, the both of their chests heave with the sensation. Annette normally doesn't take this much time to adjust to the feeling of being filled, and Felix sighs when she presses them even closer, tucking her head under his chin, her hands curled up into the front of his shirt, her breath soft on his neck. This feels an awful lot like their usual cuddling, but with the new, additional bonus of his cock inside her, and he's unsure if she's fallen asleep on him, or if she's still preparing herself to start. To his surprise, she wraps the blanket around his shoulders, enveloping them both, her cheek coming to rest against his shoulder.

"Uh, Nette, what's the next part?" He asks, his free hand moving to cup her breast, hoping to urge her on.

"Oh, uh, this is the next part." She mumbles against his neck, rubbing his jaw with her finger and thumb. "I'll just sit here 'til you're done your work."

Felix is in fact very embarrassed by the loud moan he just made at the sound of her words. Her giggle is soft against his neck, her finger now idly curling around the stray strands of hair.

"I just figured that you always look so happy when we have sex... that this might make you relax, but you'll still get your work done." She explains her reasoning, pausing for a quick yawn, rubbing her eye blearily.

"You're not gonna fall asleep?" He says dumbly, just as she moves slightly, his body jerking at the feeling. 

This whole situation feels like a hallucination, his entire body feeling warm and tight and held off at a distance at the same time. The idleness makes him want to push all the papers away and push her down on the desk, take her right there and then, but then there's the... intimacy of it, of being as close to her as he can possibly be, caught in the warmth of her. Felix's favorite part of sex is that it's sex with Annette, and getting to hear all of her sighs and moans and touch all of her skin, make her feel loved and wanted. The part of Felix that's desperate to buck his hips deeper into her, lazily thrust up against her, is utterly defeated by the side that wants his wife in his lap, naked and warm and pliant 

"Felix, I can assure you, I will not fall asleep, at least not while I’m sitting on you." She giggles again, then moves his hand from her breast. "Now finish up with what you're doing and then you can actually fuck me."

His breath hitches at that, two shaking hands wandering to grasp the desk.

"Sorry, we'll make love when you're done."

"No, no, I can fuck you when I've got this sorted." He says through clenched teeth, pulling the desk closer to him rather than attempt to move the chair, even if the idea of pushing himself towards the desk would push him in deeper, and then they'd both gasp in unison and--

Felix has important work to do.

Thankfully, he finished all the letters from people he knew, with actual faces he's seen, before Annette even woke up. The idea of attempting to read Dimitri's scrawling handwriting detailing the major developments of treaty building is quite possibly the last thing he wants to be looking at with Annette curled up on his lap. He's read through Edelgard's letter and Hubert's much more brief, to-the-point summary. Holst Goneril's response has been ready and waiting to be delivered for a few hours, but now he's onto a lengthy document about fishing in Allód sea, the body of water between Eastern Faerghus and the West of the Leicester Alliance. He starts sorting and shuffling the papers while Annette huffs out small, quiet breaths, her hands curled into his loose sleep shirt, clinging to him while the muscles of her hole clench around him.

It's dreary and boring, it's about fish, and if he wasn't snugly fitted inside of his wife, he'd probably be bored to tears. Felix must send word if he's in favor of the proposal or against it, a simple yes or no, but each paragraph twists the motion of the one before it, and Felix can't think straight with the tension pooling in his stomach. He isn't sure how long it takes him to finish it, deciding to allow Alliance fishermen, registered under the Leicester army, to enter Faerghus waters to enhance the food supply.

Felix thinks all in all, he's done a good job despite the circumstances, only grinding against Annette a few dozen times, trying to edge out the frustration. Annette is worse for it, wriggling and shifting against him. Only three times does he stop to press kisses against her forehead and neck, sighing when she moves her hands up and down his chest, or sucks small marks into the flat of his neck.

There’s a brief few moments when he’s written his responses, shuffled the papers, and organized them to be given to each courier. He removes his hands from the table, slipping under the blanket. Felix wraps his hands around her waist, tugging her closer, moaning as they slot together tighter. No one moves.

It’s the most relaxed he’s felt in a long while, even if he’s been dragged dangerously close to the edge.

“Done?” Annette asks, quietly, sighing as he holds her closer.

“Yeah, I’m done.” He says softly.

Annette pulls her head out of his neck to look at him. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes glassy, lips red from biting them. Felix’s hands find her neck, drawing her in closer to him, before sealing their lips with a kiss, swallowing the choked moan.

“So,” She laughs, tucking a curl behind her ear. “How do you want me? In the chair, on the desk,  _ against the desk _ -”

Felix snorts.“I know you’d like that.” Just for an added bonus, he brushes his thumb against her nipple, grinning as she jolts. “How about in bed? I wanna see your face.”

Annette doesn’t answer straight away, but she does drag him into another kiss, lips curling into a smile. “You’re a sweetie when you want to be, you know that?”

“Only for you ‘Nette, only for you.”

“Carry me to bed?” She asks, and Felix can’t say no.

Before they move from the chair, Felix leaves instructions for the couriers, dividing them into distinct piles, and a hastily written note inisted by Annette to mention that no advisors are to come near him until well past noon, to give him some semblance of rest. She giggles as he grabs her by the back of the thighs, rising to his feet, her laugh sliding into a loud, long moan as he’s pushed deeper into her.

Annette’s lips find his when they land on the bed, her shoulders falling onto the mess of pillows. She pulls off his sleep shirt and kicks down his trousers as he tries to settle into the bed, strangely conscious of the mirror that’s angled behind him. Annette’s lips reach a sort of lazy, languid pace, her tongue curling against his.

“Still okay?” Felix asks hurriedly, even if he’s still sheathed inside her. He’s been thinking about that first thrust for Sothis knows how long.

Annette settles deeper into the pillows to answer him, looking up at him with hazy eyes. Her legs wrap around his waist with a slow urgence, pulling him down against her. She’s still warm and loose, and her eyes are blown wide with the feeling of him, her hand brushing the blanket off her shoulders, exposing her fully.

“Please.” Annette nods, trailing her hands up his arms braced beside her.

She sighs when he pushes into her, his full force behind it. Felix can already tell he’s not going to last particularly long, with the pleasure running all over him. He’s fast and quick and sinks into her over and over again, moaning as he edges them closer, and all thoughts of work and Fódlan and the world outside of their bed, outside of her, melts away.

Annette runs her hands through the hair framing his face, holding it back at the crown of his head with only the slightest pull. Her words are dripping with love and honey. Her smile is serene, and loving, and with another tug it's clear she wants him to look at her, see her.

“You’re so good for me Felix.” She sighs with a smile, her free hand running down his cheek. He hears himself groan at the words, eyes squeezing shut. Annette isn’t as vocal as he is, her mind runs too fast for her to come up with something coherent while he’s driving into her, but this is sweet, and goes straight to his cock. “You feel so good inside me. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to just take you in and stay there.” She continues like this for a bit, a slow string of hazy praise to keep his hips rolling.

“Nette, m’close,” He says against her ear, and one of her hands frees itself from his hair to meander down her torso between them, a silver gasp following her fingers.

Felix comes with his lips pressed tightly against Annette’s, sighing as the bliss rolls over him. The anticipation and the build up has led to one of his more intense climaxes recently, the dizzy pleasure subsiding for a thick fog clouding his head as he buries his face into her neck. All he knows is Annette, and her hand working between them, and her small sighs and gasps. He braces her hips so he can pull out of her, and properly help her along, but her ankles lock him in place, just as she tilts her head back into the pillows and comes, clenching around his sensitive dick.

The sun is still low in the sky when he pulls his head from her neck to look at her. Her chest is still heaving as she glances down at him, a brilliant flush against her cheeks. Felix leans towards her, hands roaming her hips and sides and ribs, and kisses her soundly, savoring the way she brings him down closer, her hand reaching for the blankets and sheets they tossed aside. During the war was the last time he felt this syrupy, bone-tired ache, his eyes drooping closed. But it wouldn’t be fair if he fell asleep on her, and takes her hips again, pulling out of her properly for the first time since before the sun rose.

“Thanks for that.” He says, airly, unsure how to go forward. Felix helps her grab the sheets and drape them over them.

Annette giggles, just as uncertain. “What can I say; I’m your girl." 

(She had blurted it out in the middle of her wedding vows, and Felix fell deeper in love, if that was even possible.)

"Do you feel more relaxed?”

“I feel tired, that’s what.” He says, rolling off of her, wrapping himself around his wife and sighing, closing his eyes.

“Well, you deserve some rest. You should take the next few days off too. I’m sure Fódlan can wait a bit for the Duke of Fraldarius to sort his sleep schedule out.” She says, the tired determination in her voice making him laugh.

He’s on the cusp of falling asleep, when he tugs her closer to him, the so-called evil cogs in his brain beginning to move. “Well,” Felix says simply, Annette’s breath catching in her chest. “Now I know what to do when you overwork yourself.”

Annette makes a noise of protest, but he’s asleep by the time she starts to argue.


	2. my home is your body (how can I stay away?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coin is flipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway stream dedicated side b by carly rae jepsen bc it gave me some sort of instant concept to make a second chapter . i think also in an ideal world annette and felix have desks that face each other but also have armchairs like ellie and carl from up which this fic is not at all the place for this very wholesome headcanon of mine but i hope you enjoy that anyway . i dont think i know how this works but i hope you enjoy !!  
> i named this 'my home is your body' from stay away by crj but i wanna say that for another fic but i dont think it matters if i use that title again . i dont think this is particularly sexy but hopefully theyre in character *crosses fingers*  
> Once again, written while drunk

It starts out fairly innocently. Annette leans over the space between their desks, brushes a strand of dark hair behind Felix's ear, before pulling the dark ribbon from his ponytail, grinning as his hair falls down around his face.

"Your hair is so nice when it's down." Annette says, leaning on the desk to support her better, watching as Felix pushes his bangs back. There's something like hunger in her gaze, lazy and dormant, as if she's just trying to tease him before pouncing later. "You should keep it down more."

"Stops you playing with it." He says, idly turning the page of the book in front of him, before he looks back at her, that same hunger tugging at his chest.

A fair bit later, Annette has her skirt and pants tugged down to bunch around her thighs, one of Felix's hands wrapped around her stomach, the other under her thigh as he helps her down on his cock. He pulls her hips so she’s flush against him, nestled between the apex of his thighs, small and snug against him. He watches her fingers grip the arms of the chair, settling back against Felix's chest with a sigh.

"You do know I have actual work to do." She says, peering over her shoulder, the flush of her cheeks bright. Her head lolls to between his shoulder and jaw as he reclines just a bit backwards, shifting her upwards by just a fraction. He's used to Annette finding him early in the morning or late at night while he's shuffling through papers and letters, crawling into his lap and staying there for a variety of times, but this is the first time she's been the one with a stack of deadlines and letters to get through, lesson plans scrawled across every inch of her desk. It's also the first time in in their study--two floors down from their bedroom, but not far enough to stop them from moving to the bedroom when heavy petting and flirty glances get too much, and the first time without a locked door, in broad daylight.

"I know." Felix nods, and reaches for the blanket Annette keeps under her desk to drape across her lap, keeping her hidden, even with his desk pushed up against hers. "You've talked about the Fhirdiad trip for the last three hours." Just to prove he's been listening, he presses her a long kiss against her lips, tilting his hips forward just enough to make her moan into her mouth.

She breaks away with a sigh, chest heaving. "No, I mean that I have real work to do and you _don't._ Are you sure you won't get bored back there?"

It's not a factor he considered in hindsight, too eager to get things started, almost vaulting the desk to get to into her armchair and pull her into his arms. "Why would I get bored?" And just for good measure, he squeezes her thigh, feeling her jump against him. It's a nice callback to back when this all started, when he asked her if she'd fall asleep in his lap, and her tired assurance that she couldn't _possibly_ do that when he was inside her. "I have you to keep me occupied."

"Yeah, because you're the one who's _occupied_." She mumbles, and Felix moves his hips once, watching as Annette's knuckles turn white. "All I'm asking," She says, her voice coming out like a whine. "Is that you keep the teasing to a minimum."

"That's still some degree of teasing." To be polite, Felix pulls her desk closer to her, granting her a better access to her work. She's so small on his lap, that even when they're both in the armchair, she still has enough space to be comfortably tucked under the desk, no hard wood cutting into her thighs. "Just finish your work and then we'll... I don't know... fuck on the desk I guess."

Annette's quiet for a second, her head turned back to the papers in front of her, for a long enough time that Felix assumes she's settled in for work, until her voice, breathy and high, reaches for him. "Is that a promise?"

To answer, Felix squeezes her thigh again, his second hand trailing under the blanket to find her other thigh, and spreading her legs just slightly wider, sighing as her whole body seems to open for him.

Annette has a strange amount of focus, or maybe self-discipline when in this position, because she immediately gets to work, the scratches of her pen the only sound in the room. As slowly as possible, with as little disturbance as possible, Felix tries to recline back into the chair, pausing when Annette's muscles--inside, which is always nice--and on her calves and thighs tighten, her breath hitching.

"Feeelix." She says, turning her head to him, sending a half-pleading glare. "You made me smudge my writing."

"Just trying to get comfortable." He says, and for a few moments, Annette is happy enough to entertain his shifting hips and the hands trailing from her thighs to her torso just skimming under her breasts, creeping up her blouse.

Turns out, as usual, Annette was right; he got very bored very easily when he didn't have some treaty briefing or correspondence to occupy his attention while Annette was on his lap. And even then, the quality of his work is dubious at best, smudged letters and nonsensical notes, sentences that run off the page. If anything, it can almost double his workload, but it's worth the feeling of Annette against him, her soft lips against his neck and chest, the small marks she leaves and the way she clings to him when she gets worked up, when they're sitting too long but Annette is too polite to interrupt him. It's different when he's the one left to sit idly, every nerve on his body placed on a dangerous edge, no thoughts in his head but her, and her body around him, the tremor of pleasure every time she so much as shifted her posture, or reached for another magic tome. Felix is sure to go crazy like this, if he knows anything about the extent of his wife's work ethic, and she did promise a minimal amount of teasing.

As deftly as he can, Felix moves his hand back under the blanket, finding the exposed skin of her stomach, and with as much causality he can muster, he ghosts his fingers along the side of her thigh, just close enough to the tight curls above her core. She tenses for a second, before her whole body seems to melt on him, canting her hips closer to him, almost seeking his touch. He's glad she can't see his grin, the idea slowly forming as he edges closer to her, swallowing down his moan when she spreads her legs wider, if it was even possible, arcing against him.

"I thought you had work to do." Felix says, before he can help it.

"Just touch me, please." Annette replies, flattening her palm against the table. Felix winds his second hand around her waist, pulling himself up from the soft, floral embroidered cushion of her chair. Their individual seats were once a part of a matching set, until Annette had returned from a long weekend in Dominic with a monstrosity of an armchair, with a high back, large cushioning, and nimble arm rests. It clashed with the entirety of the Fraldarius study, and the library that attached to it, but it made it feel more lived in, and more like home, than any of the years Felix spent here before Annette had come.

Felix finds her clit easily enough, pressing a feather-light touch against the spot, moaning as she clenched on instinct around him. He circles it a few times, tentative, trying not to overwhelm her. "Is this alright?"

Annette nods, narrowly missing Felix’s chin by a fraction. Wouldn’t be the first time Annette accidentally headbutted him while they were together, but he's gotten better at avoiding each of her mannerisms. 

Annette's impatience is thrown to the wind, just like the month-long lesson plans she has to have done for Fhirdiad within the end of the week. “Felix, will you please just touch me?” She asks, bucking her hips, this thumb pressed along her entrance.

His hand retreats back to her stomach, just above the blanket, her breath hitching in her throat. “But is it?”

“If I say yes, will you let me come?” Annette squirms, and she even raises herself upwards slightly, using the desk as leverage to move against him.

Felix snorts, not even trying to hide his amusement, but it's good enough to keep the moan out of his voice. “Well when you ask so nicely.”

His fingers inch down under the blanket, trailing through the curls he finds there, his fingers moving over the heat of her, and onto her clit again. Her shoulders lock up at the first touch, knees knocking together as he dips his pointer between the folds, just above where they’re joined. His other hand is still firmly on her hips. Annette takes one deep breath, the anticipation caught in her lungs, staring down at Felix’s hand working under the blanket. Slowly, he brings his slick fingers upwards, finally brushing against her clit, and pressing down in one gentle circle.

“Goddess, Felix, that’s-” He does it again, somewhat quicker, and moving to her clit, rubbing a few quicker circles that drags a quiet moan out of her, her back arching away from him. He tries to keep himself still, his his fingers ghosting and touching and slick against her clit.

He realizes she has one hand clamped over her mouth, hoping to catch any muffled sighs. In their own chambers, two floors above, she's free to be as loud as she wants, a fitting attribute for someone who's usually so loud in her daily life.

“Is this alright?” He asks, slowing just a bit. Felix tilts down to trail kisses at her neck, mouthing at the smooth skin. Annette moves her head so he has better access, even while she thrusts her hips against his idle hand, hoping to get a bit of friction, and that rocks back into him. "Looks like you were the one that got bored of all the work."

He likes to hear her. Some of the best times they’ve had he’s managed to make her sing.

“Faster-faster please.” She asks, ignoring Felix’s soft laugh next to her ear. She always said please and thank you and can you, and Felix lies in wait for the day she learns to demand what she wants from him. Her last moan is just too loud for the vastness of their study, door unlocked and all, that he can't help but move his spare hand upwards, and without hesitation, Annette takes his two fingers into her mouth, her tongue working against him.

He can tell how close she is, until he just barely registers the sound of a knock, a caller behind the door. Felix pulls his hands away from her immediately, watching for her reaction.

"Should we send them away?" He asks, watching the flush in her face turn from pleasure to panic. "We're allowed send them away."

"They'll know what we're doing if we do that!" She hisses, then grabs the book on the desk, throwing herself against his back, and bunching the blanket closer around them. From afar, it would look as if Annette was simply sitting in his lap, nothing too indecent happening under the table, a book shared between them. Intimate, but endearingly. "I'm calling them in."

"Annette-"

"Yes!" She yells, her voice with a renewed strength and stability. The door swings open, a Kingdom Courier entering the room, dressed in the deepest blue and the most stunning silver.

"Message from his Majesty, your grace."

"Is it to be answered immediately?" Felix asks, channeling Annette's assertive tone, even if he's so far away from being put together or at all Duke-like.

"No, your grace, within the next moon is preferred. I have the same message to deliver to Edmund and Goneril territory, and must be on my way."

"Please leave it on the table, and please help yourself to anything our kitchen can offer before you start the next leg of your journey." Annette says, gesturing to the low table in front of the fireplace.

With a swift nod, the messenger thanks them both, before exiting the room, as if they'd never been there.

There's a heavy pause in the air, neither of them moving. This is the closest they've gotten to being walked in on, considering that they've made do in a tent and while stuck in their school dorms during the war.

"Well that was close." He says, stating the obvious. The mood is hazy, his dick is still inside of her, and her whole body has tensed up. He'd understand if she'd decide to either end things completely for the day or summon him back to their bedroom, but for the meantime, he stays still, 

"We really should've locked the door." She says with a laugh. "But that's a lesson for next time-"

"Next time?" He asks, his hands moving up against her back, her whole torso turned towards him to look at him.

Her response is a very sure, very solid kiss, the type that warms him all over, just before her tongue probes his lips and his mouth opens, hands clutching her tighter.

"It's just very typical of us, I guess." She says when she pulls away, and despite the awkwardness of their position, Felix smiles when her thumbs brush against his cheekbones, arcing under his eyes. "The one time we try to be risky, after always receiving couriers in the foyer, someone tries to do the _proper protocol._ "

"Do you want to go back to our room, it'll be more private at least."

Annette's face shifts, once glance towards the door, the other to Felix, and he knows her mind has already been made up, but he'd still like to ask.

"I thought you promised you'd take me on the desk?" She asks, raising a single eyebrow.

His kisses land against her lips and cheeks and chin, before trailing up to her ear, his voice low. "If you get on the desk, I'll go lock the door."

He pulls out of her with a gentle shiver, painfully hard, and more pent up than he's ever been when they try this out. Annette is moving her sheets and books out of the way, throwing the blanket on the hard wood while he turns the key in the door, hoping no one, at least for the next ten minutes, urgently needs the Duke and Duchess. On his way over, he stops at one of the armchairs in front of the fire, and the long chaise longue in front of the fire place, grabbing two pillows. When he arrives back at the desk, he slides one to the front of the desk, closer to the chair, and the second to where the two desks meet, hoping to avoid any casualties when they get started again.

Annette kisses him long and hard as she moves back on the pillows, pulling away to brush his hair back from his face. "You're so thoughtful. I was just gonna bend over the desk and go from there." She moves her hips closer to his, moving down to his unlaced breeches, and her fingers run from the base to the tip of him, encouraging him closer, deeper, asking to be filled.

Felix slides into her, sighing at the feeling of her around him, his hips settling into the usual rhythm. “You know I like to look at you.” 

In some, impulsive thought, Annette pulls her blouse up, now bunched up around her armpits, breasts exposed. “Like now?” She counters, and Felix doesn’t stop the moan that leaves his mouth. 

Felix keeps his pace, before bending down to mouth around her tits, enjoying the way her muffled sighs and pants fill the room. He cares less about anyone realizing they're in here, and what they're doing. He brings his thumb back down on her clit, watching as body tenses then shakes, as if she's about to fall apart on the desk.

Felix can tell how close she is as he gets faster and faster with his circles, his thumb working on her clit, his other hand braced against the desk so he can work faster and faster, his grip slipping as he gets closer.

“Felix,” Annette asks, turning her head up to him, her other hand burying itself in his hair. Her blue eyes are blown wide, her cheeks and lips a bright cherry red. “Can you kiss me when I finish?”

Felix doesn’t hesitate to crash their lips together, Annette’s mouth opening on impact, moaning into his mouth just as her thighs clamp together and her orgasm rises through her, Felix enveloping her as she quakes and shudders. Felix feels his crash down around him, the last of his thrusts erratic and strong. His head swims as he lays his head against her chest, his wrist sore from the grip on the table, without the strength to flex it out.

"Generations of Fraldarius family members have used this desk." Annette says quietly, more alert than he is. "And we just _had sex on it_."

Felix laugh is weak, his chest still trying to catch his breath.

Annette’s shoulders shift as he leans down onto her, all of his weight pushed down on her as his orgasm subsides. He can feel the throb of her heart in his own chest, the pulse between her legs, and the awkwardness of the desk suddenly falls on them. He presses kisses across her forehead, extracting his hand from between her legs to wind his arms around her, holds her properly, before falling back into her armchair, suddenly grateful for the cushions and the plushness of the pillows. Annette rests against him, tucking herself under his chin, her skirt acting as a bad make-shift cloth for both of them, bringing her blouse back down.

"You know my work still isn't done. And the door is still locked. And dinner is in fifteen minutes. And we still haven’t opened that letter." Annette says, rattling off all the impending responsibilities. He watches as she leans over to the desk, to the sole teal ribbon left on the hardwood.

"Ignore all that." Felix says, fully content to stay in the study like this until the sun sets and rises again, sighing as Annette hums while she tidies his hair back up with the ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen . i just think annette is up for anything . thats literally it  
> thank u for reading !! i dont think this is very sexy lmao but i hope u liked it !!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry jesus . thank u for reading !!!  
> also if any1 wishes to request netteflix stuff on the kinkmeme light (I only check the light one--sorry!!) ive been looking for some prompts to fill !!


End file.
